Fireworks
by sketzocase
Summary: Logan finds himself caught up in a dream.


**fluffy piece I thought of whilst watching, you guessed it, fireworks. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome. **

* * *

Logan's recently been rushing to bed at night. Skipping his three or four usual rounds of whiskey and opting for the sweet comfort of slumber. Anyone looking at the situation would think it was this school getting the best of him.

But Logan… he knows better. Because in his sleep, he's found something so… wonderful. So magical. That he can't help but long for it the second he wakes up in the morning.

Laying in his bed, he closes his eyes and waits. As usual, it starts with a cherry tree. A grove of them actually. In Jasmine Falls. A long, long way away.

He sits up and looks around a few seconds before the playful sound of giggling draws his attention to the tree behind him.

"There you are." He grins.

The source of the giggling steps out from behind the tree. "You found me otousan!" The boy in front of him giggles again.

"I always find you." Logan says while gently scooping the child into his arms. "And I always will."

The boy laughs gleefully. "What if I hide very good next time? So good that even you can't see me?"

Logan over exaggerates a sniffing sound. "Then I'll sniff you out."

"What if I don't have a scent?" The boy wiggles in his father's hands and laughs more.

"Then I'll hear you." Logan says, knowing the answers to this game. It's one of his favorite parts about this game.

"And how can I find you?" Akihiro asks, still cheerful. His young eyes sparkling as Logan tosses him into the air briefly before catching him and then repeating the process.

Logan smiles. "You can find me… because I'll never be far behind you." He kisses the boy's forehead. "Turn around, and there I am."

The small black-haired, fair skinned, boy hugs Logan's neck tightly. "Is that true otousan? Will you always be with me?"

Logan feels a pang of guilt. "Always." He says over it. "Even if you don't want me to be."

"Even when I'm bad?" The boy pouts.

Logan nods. "Even when you're bad, mad, or silly."

"What if I'm really bad?" Gray blue eyes are clouded suddenly with unshed tears.

"You'll never be bad enough to where I don't love you." Logan sets the boy to the soft, green grass.

Akihiro smiles widely, taking hold of his father's hand. "Then I shall be good… for you otousan."

"Of course you will." Logan says happily.

The boy is silent for a second before asking, "How long can you stay?"

Logan hates that question. With a burning passion. "For a while." He answers while bending down until he's eye level with the boy.

Those sharp eyes light up. "Good! I want to see the fire works!"

"Fire works? It's day time. You won't be able to see them."

Akihiro looks up at his father with a raised eyebrow as the scene around them darkens.

Logan just laughs. "Right. So where are these fireworks?"

The young boy points to a red, wooden, bridge with high side railings. The wood is all sanded so none sticks up, pressed down tightly to it's boards so not a nail or plank is out of place. He takes off running full speed towards the bridge.

Soon enough the sky is filled with shades of blue and green. Red and Purple quickly following behind.

Akihiro seems happy enough at the start, but when the fireworks continued to go on after five minutes, his little hands clamped over his ears and he started backing away from the bridge. "You okay darlin'?" Logan asks knowingly.

With tears in his eyes the young boy shakes his head.

"Too loud?" Logan muses before placing his large hands over his son's little ones.

Though this can't possibly help, the young boy goes back to smiling widely and staring in wonder at the scene before him.

Finally after twenty minutes or so, the display is over. And the father and son are left standing on the bridge staring between each other.

Again the little boy is pouting.

Logan bends down to his level. "What's wrong?" He asks softly.

The boys eyes shine with tears as he says, "You'll leave me soon."

Logan sighs. "Ya. But I'll be back. I promise."

Akihiro nods but doesn't stop crying.

"Come here." Logan scoops the boy into his arms and holds him tightly against his chest. The young boys body are racked with sobs. "I'll come back. I'll always come back." He says into the waiting ear on his chest.

"And we'll always be together?" Akihiro asks through sniffles as he cuddles up to his father's chest.

"Always." Logan smiles for a second but then hears an all too familiar noise that turns his smile into a frown. "That's my alarm darlin'. I gotta go now."

The boy nods against Logan's chest. "Ai shi teru." He says sleepily.

The dreams fades away as quickly as it had come. Leaving Logan laying in his bed feeling fuzzy headed.

He smiles to himself. "I love you too, son." He says softly before getting out of bed and starting his daily routine. His senses picking up of the faint smell of fireworks…. He thinks. He could be going crazy- but no. It's there. Underneath the smell of the cleaners the cleaning staff used on the hard wood floors of his bedroom and the drip of the air conditioner. He knows these dreams aren't real. He knows that he can never have that kind of relationship with his boy. But dreams… there, well, dreams. And for once in his life, Logan is gladly looking forward to be caught up in them. Dreams, cherry trees, and fireworks. His own personal Zen. And no one could remove that from his head- no matter how hard they tried.


End file.
